The assassins flower
by MadisonZsasz
Summary: Victor Zsasz was very good at his job there was no doubt about that. He was always prepared for the worst. But he wasnt prepared for the smiling nurse he met at gotham general and how much she would impact and change his life.
1. The assassins flower

It wasn't often Victor found himself at Gotham general. If he thought about it, walking the stark white walls was down right abnormal. It neared 10:30 when the notorious assassin strolled throughout the hospital. Victor chuckled to himself at the thought that he spent more time sending people here than he would ever spend on the premises.

The criminal was well known throughout the streets of Gotham and the stares he received were nothing short of uncommon. If the strength he held in his body as he walked or the clean freshly pressed black suit didn't unnerve people his face would. Victor knew the sight he presented with not only his menacing facial expression or blank stare but his looks. With no facial hair whatsoever and pale complexion it wasn't unusual for people to be naturally afraid of him if his reputation didn't already scare them. Victor always got a small kick out of bringing the reaction of fear to someone's face. Whether it was as he walked passed them or as they met they're end at his hands.

The room in question Victor searched for held someone who's fate hadn't yet been determined. Victor hadn't seen the common thug much in his work though today, his boss insisted he take extra muscle out on his hit job. He was displeased though agreed and wasn't too annoyed until a certain incompetent idiot misfired in the middle of a shoot out with a rival group. Resulting in not only the gun exploding in the mans hand but Victor being shot in the bicep while he covered the idiot thug. With the bullet still buried in his skin he decided to take care of the incompetent man before dealing with his own mortal wounds.

As he neared the hospital room he was looking for something caught the killers eye. Stood at the nurses station was a very short attractive nurse who he couldn't seem to take his eyes off. As he paused in his steps Victor looked at her more closely. The young woman was quite short, he guessed around 5ft range which made her nearly a foot shorter than himself. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a short ponytail as she leant over the nurses station. Victor watched as she bit her lip, her face contorted in a look of confusion as she read over her notes. There was no doubt that the young nurse was quite attractive even from where Victor was standing. She had deep coloured eyes not quite honey but not plain enough to be called brown, thick pink lips that she bit into. Her body definitely was worth Victor doing a double take. With large round breasts and thick hips and a round butt that Victors eyes stayed glued to for a moment. Victor was a small bit confused on the reaction he was giving her. He couldn't remember himself feeling the level of need he felt at this moment.

As the young nurse straightened her back Victor mentally shook his head. Taking his eyes off the beauty and entering the room. On the hospital bed, passed out laid the man who's fault it was that Victor had a bullet in his arm. Sitting down in the accompanying chair, he thought about his options. In one hand he could shoot him right now and get it over with and see to his arm. On another he could drag the thug out of there and have his fun with him for a couple of days. Victors face sat blank as he thought over his options both would be fun though one more so than the other.

The sound of light footsteps entering the room grabbed the killers attention as he look at the sudden intruder. His eyes held a look of surprise though his face gave nothing away as he realised that the intruder was that of his previous thoughts. The young nurse gave him a confused look before smiling brightly at him. Victor noticed the smile reached her eyes and he was momentarily shocked at the sight in front of him. When was the last time someone had looked at him like that? He couldn't quite remember someone ever looking at him like that and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Victor slightly turned he head as he studied the young woman in front of him.

"Hello Im nurse Violet, I'm just doing my last check on him before the end of my shift." The young nurse blushed.

"Victor." He replied in his deep voice.


	2. Bullets, Bloods and Blondes

Violet

This week was running violet ragged. It wasn't easy starting at a new hospital in a new town but she was convinced that she would make it in then end. Patient after patient came through her ward today some providing stories in which she questioned her choice of move.

Her current patient was giving her a headache if he hadn't of fallen asleep when he did she would of went mad. Not only was he dumb enough his gun to blow up ironically in his own hands he was demanding attention and constant pain medication in the few short hours he has been in her care. She couldn't wait for the last 10 minutes of her shift to be over and decided to go do her last check up before change over.

As she entered the patients room she was surprised to find he had a visitor lounging in the waiting chair. The Peculiar looking man took her breath away, she was never one for instant attraction but she couldn't seem to stop it the feeling running down her spine as she smiled at him. The odd choice of hair or lack there of definitely suited him.

Hello Im nurse Violet, I'm just doing my last check on him before the end of my shift." Violet replied finally shifting her eyes to the patient in question.

"Victor." He almost growled.

Violet swallowed the lump forming in her throat and moved towards her patient. Opening his eyelids with her finger she shined a light in his eyes before moving on to his heart rate and pulse. The man remained asleep most likely due to the heavy consumption of pain medication he had demanded not an hour ago.

Violet glanced over to Victor before noticing the sight stream of blood running down his right arm.

"Oh you're hurt! Come with me I can take a look at it, I uh mean if that's okay and you don't mind?" Violet studded.

Victor didn't respond as he stood and approached to follow her where she asked.

Violet smiled swiftly walking out of the room into another room close by. Violet gestured for victor to take a seat on the examination table.

"Do you mind removing your jacket and shirt so I can take a look?"

Again no words left Victors mouth as he followed her direction. Violet held her breath as his chest came into view.

His chest was a master piece with tally's lining up his left side and his left arm. Violet blushed as she subconsciously bit her lip and couldn't help the stare she gave his chest. Her distraction was short lived as she noticed the blood begin to trickle down his arm again. Violet grabbed his right arm inspecting the obvious entry wound of what she guessed was a bullet. She stood and turned around grabbing a pair of forceps, saline and a range of bandages.

"Do you need something for the pain?" Violet asked as she resumed her seat in front of victor.

"Im good." Victor muttered as his stare never left her face.

Violet composed herself as she used the saline to wash away some of the blood before using the forceps to reach into the small wound. Victor grunted as she finally latched onto the bullet. As Violet slowly withdrew the bullet she couldn't help but glance up towards victors face. Finding his stare remained on her and his face blank as if nothing was happening. Finally dislodging the bullet from his skin Violet was quick to place the object in a dish before flushing the wound once again.

Violet smiled up at victor as she layered and wrapped bandages around his arm.

"All good now, just be sure to wash the wound again tomorrow and keep it clean until it begins to heal. Did you want to keep this?" Violet smiled as she held out the bloody bullet.

"Thanks, appreciate it." Victor respond saying the most words he had to her the entire time before taking the bullet from her hands.

Violet glanced at her watch as her smiled faded of her face in a hurry.

"Shit I was meant to do my handover 10 minutes ago!" Violet jumped up hastily throwing out the used items in the trash. Violet rushed out of the door before take a step back and turning.

"Nice meeting you Victor" she smiled at the man in question.

Victor didn't replied but the small smirk gracing his face had violets nerves alight.


	3. Footsteps not leaps

Victor

Victor watched the pretty nurse rush out of the room. As much as he would've loved to go looking after her as she walked those delicious hips away from him he had a job to do. It was thanks to Violet he had solved the problem of what to do with the useless thug. As much as he would've loved and had fun with toying with the mans life for days on end, never letting him know when he would die. Victor had decided to give the man a reprieve shooting him while he slept as a thanks for putting the pretty nurse in his view. Victor grabbed his shirt and suit jacket putting both on with ease.

Victor stood as he left the examination room and entered the room previous, looking over at the passed out man. Victor grabbed the handgun hidden in his suit jacket the action so common no real thought was needed. He then made the choice to retrieved the silencer out of his pocket attaching it to the front of the gun.

He didn't need the nurse rushing in with the sound and getting a scare just yet. Especially when Victor wasn't sure where this odd relationship would head but something whispered to him that he definitely wanted to see more of the young beauty hopefully in something less.

With this surprising thought Victor smirked, his thoughts momentarily distracted by

Victor turned and closed to door pushing it shut softy in a good to not cause a scene throughout the ward. Pressing the gun to the thugs head, Victor's face held nothing but a blank look as his finger pressed the trigger. Now there was no need to deal with this useless waste of oxygen ever again.

Victor pushed up his left sleeve retrieving his knife from his ankle, angling his forearm victor smiled as he sliced the straight line across the others. A small amount of relief escaped his mouth before he lowered his arm and sleeve leaving the hospital room.

With the pretty nurse now back to the centre of attention Victor remembered a pinprick of information Violet was scheduled to Finnish work soon and Victor couldn't think of anything more pleasing then studying the young nurse. With that thought victor left the ward and decided wait across the street from the hospitals entrance, casually leaning against a wall smirking at the people passing by. Victor receive a sense of satisfaction as they lowered their heads scurrying past him wanting nothing more than to escape the known psychopath.

It wasn't long until something caught his eye leaving the entrance to the hospital. Violet turned left as begun her walk home. Victor pushed himself off the wall following violet adjacent to her across the road. After about 10 minutes of walking Victor noticed she kept her head down as she turned suddenly turned into an alley way. Victor crossed the street following after her. A couple of thugs catcalled violet while she hurried past them, by her reaction this was a common occurrence one that made the Bile in Victors stomach burn. Clenching his fist he decided to level the thugs with a look and watched them cower back into the wall.

After a couple of minutes after leaving the alley violet arrived at a run down apartment block. Just looking at the place made victor scowl, this wasn't a place for Violet to live. Violet keyed in her code as victor watched attentively. 6238 rang in Victor mind definitely not something he would be forgetting soon.

Victor took one last look at Violets pretty face before she left his vision. Walking up the steps behind her victor looked at the address label even that was worn down and rusted. One name was fresh and obviously new to the building. VIOLET LOCKWOOD. What a pretty name Victor thought to himself. The new name tag gave the thought that Violet was either new to the area or possibly the town which would have explained her lack of realisation oh himself.

Victor turned himself around, headed to his own house. He had some things to contemplate.


	4. New feelings

The room was void of any sound when victor slammed his front door shut, his back pushed against it. Victor wasn't new to arousal though he couldn't think of a moment when he throbbed as hard as he did now. The hardening in his slacks had remained throughout his encounter with the young woman. Her face, those sweet eyes trapped full of light. Her thick curves that he couldnt help but want to roam his hands over. Her intoxicating voice. Victor loosened his slacks, pushing his head back against the wall as he grasped himself in palm. A moan escaped as he began to jerk himself to the thought of her sweet voice moaning underneath him. Victor could almost hear her, how she'd whimper And moan under his hands. Violet would look so gods damn good wrapped in his silk black sheets. It should be a sin how delicious and tempting she was. Victor imagined how her face would look as he moved his hand faster, thrusting himself into his hand. Violets face scrunched up in pleasure, her eyes only half open as she moaned beneath him, her arms clutching his back as he thrust his cock into her sweet pussy. With a grunt Victor released into his palm, sighing as relief flowed through his body.

Victor allowed his slacks to drop and stepped out of them on his way to his shower. Turning the tap on victor stood under the hot spray. As he cleaned himself of the blood, sweat and now his own cum he thought more on violet and the sudden impact she had on him. He felt himself stirring just thinking of her but there wasn't anymore time for that.

Violet wasn't his normal type. Victor usually would have intercourse with slim, tall scouring brunettes. Violets shortness was new. Her blonde hair was new. Her sweet face and smile was new. That gods send body was new too. Everything about her was new and Victor couldn't help but want her more.

She was odd there was no doubt about that and the way she looked at him wasn't like anything victor had seen. Victor reached out of the water grasping his phone from the counter. Flipping it opened he sent a message to one of his men.

"Background check VIOLET LOCKWOOD. I want it by the end of the day."

Sending that Victor climbed fully out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waste he flicked his bedroom light on before turning the tv on to the new channel. He placed his phone on the table beside him as he sat and watched the tv.

His latest shoot out came into screen with images of his smiling as he fired his weapon.

The headline read. "Victor Zsasz continues murderous rampage"

Victor chuckled to himself. Murderous rampage was a bit much, if those goons had paid what they owed to Falcone he would've had to make them and example as well as part of his growing collection. Victor continued to watch the Gotham news wrapped in a towel before jumping up and grabbing his silk boxers. Reclining back on his head he felt his phone buzz against the bedside table. Flipping the screen open he read the information he had requested.

VIOLET LOCKWOOD

Age- 21

Height-5ft1"

Weight-143lbs

Appearance- Blonde, long hair. Brown eyes. Caucasian with light tan.

Address- 24 lakes drive apartment 6

Work- Gotham general ward 2

Phone- 608 9946

Violet Lockwood is a nurse at the Gotham general hospital. Violet graduated early with her degree and with honours at her local nursing university. Recently moved for Morristown and is living in an apartment on Lakes drive. Violet lives alone. No known alive family members. Her father was suspiciously murdered with no one charged with the crime. Quiet doesn't hang in large groups and keeps to herself. No known pets or friends. No known boyfriend or girlfriend

Work schedule

Mon- 9am-4pm

Tuesday-9am-4pm

Wednesday- 8pm-5pm

Thursday- 10am-3pm

Friday- 3pm-10pm

The information pleased and confused Victor in one go Violet seemed as if she was a smart girl yeah it's stated she had no friends suspicion around her father's murder conflicted Victor. I work hours please him as this would allow victor to observe her more while doing his own work at night. The fact of her only just moved to town made sense to Victor, her reaction to him was new and exciting and he was hoping it would stay that way even if she found out about who he really was.

It was Monday and his job for the day would be done. He would check in again with Falcone after he saw violet go off to work.

Victor felt genuine excitement for the first time in a while and he couldn't wait to build something from it.


	5. The streets arent safe

' I want to go home.' Whispered violet as she rested her head against her locker. This week had been hectic, tonight even more so. It was Friday night and the clock read 11:30 an hour and a half ago violet was meant to Finnish it wasn't until now that she had finally be able to leave her post. A deadly new drug had hit the streets earlier in the week. Turning each of its users in to real life psychos with many either being admitted and then attacking the staff or those around them. Others were brought in for being attacked. It seemed that by Friday this crazy new drug had hit its peak and had done the worst damage to Gotham a drug had ever done before. Opening her locker Violet retrieved her bag placing her stethoscope inside the locker. Turning she left the locker room ready to go home for her weekend off. Not only was this crazy drug making Violets days long and hectic home wasn't much better. She alone and left to her thoughts between the hours of work and bed and then when she finally closed her eyes for some peace all she could dream of was that man she met at the beginning of the week. Victor he said his name was, violet was instantly interested in him. The way he spoke, dressed, held him self, and so attractive violet admitted shyly to herself. Her dreams were plagued by him. Just small stuff like watching movies, eating out, walking the streets and even one where she was woken and left frustrated as her body craves something that wasn't there.

Violet clutched her bag against her as she exited the hospital, it was darker than usual. The streets were busy though she wouldn't trust those who walked Gotham at this hour. Turning left she picked up the pace as she hurried along home. Violet paused at the opening of the alley glancing around her and what she could see in the dark. This was the short cut home but the people who hung around here during the days scared her let alone at night. The slightly safer way would take her an extra 25 minutes and though it was more lit up by street lights a lot can happen in under half an hour. With that thought in mind she turned into the alley way.

At this point she was jogging as she navigated the dark alley, her bag clutched closely her eyes darting trying to find any threats. Violet released a sigh, she could see the exit of the alley just a few meters ahead. She had made it.

"Ahhhhh" violet helped suddenly as man clasped the back of her shirt yanking her back and pushing her against the wall.

"What do we got here?" Violet recognised the voice as she looked up at not only one but two tall men. It was the same men that watched her walk home and would occasionally yell out to her as she hurried home.

Violet pushed herself off of the wall, pushing away the hands that gripped her.

"Let me go, I need to go home." Violet went to move forward before being slammed back against the wall hitting her head. The glaze in her eyes cleared as she heard.

"Get your hands off of her if you'd like to keep them."


	6. Silence and patience

Victor

If there was a worse week to get a new interest this was it. Falcone had me on call everyday more often than not digging into this new viper drug. Victor found it funny that he a so called 'Maniac' was spending his hours looking for a drug that turn Gotham's citizen into the same thing. Victor was constantly moving and had only be able to look on in violet once or twice through the week which annoyed him greatly. Tonight would be different though, with the GPD finally getting a hand on the situation he was given the evening off and what better way to spend it than to see his pretty little nurse.

Throughout the week his mind constantly wondered towards thoughts of her, a few times it got so bad he had to excuse himself from whatever he was doing and go take can of his raging hard on. Victor couldn't remember a time when a woman had grasped his attention like this especially for more than a few hours. Even now as walked towards Gotham general he was giddy and the feeling confused the fuck out of him. Never mind he thought as he meant against the building adjacent to the hospital. By her schedule Violet got off in a few minutes and he was looking forward to seeing her.

At 15 minutes victor slightly annoyed. Not at violet herself just at whoever was in charge not letting her go on time. At 45 minutes Victors annoyance faded slightly into worry, she worked at the hospital where crazed patients were reported as attacking the staff. What if she was attacked and wasn't here or worse was in a room of her own healing from an attack. It was over an hour and half when Victor righted himself from against the wall preparing to go find her, as he step forward to cross the road his breath caught.

There was his little nurse hurrying out the door. She looked tired he remarked and Victor felt a pang of sadness from her not being taken cared of properly.

Crossing the road Victor began to follow her on her way home keeping a safe distance to watch her without frightening her. He would have to approach her sooner or later but for the mean time just wanted to think of a realistic reason to approach her.

Maybe he could shoot someone else again not fatally and have them sent to her ward and bring her flowers or something when he went to visit. Flowers? Victor Muttered What was wrong with him. Since when did he want to buy a girl flowers. Victors mind cleared from his previous thoughts as she paused in front of the alley way. Silly girl go the other way victor thought, at this point he was more than greatful he had the night off the watch over her. She looked to be deciding and victor thought she was going to make the obviously safer choice when she stepped into the dark.

Victor picked his pace up following her into the alley. Her body was covered in darkness if it wasn't for Victors habit of hunting in the dark it was possible he would've lost her. Victor was dressed head to toe into black making his silhouette Almost invisible against the darkness of the alley.

Victor watched as she slowed down nearing the end, he could hear her release a breath of relief. That relief was short lived as two men step out behind her. One gripped her as she alley out a noise of protest and pushed her against a wall.

Victor felt his anger flare as he made his way forward to hear violet attempt to fight to leave. Hands gripped her as they pushed her again.

"Get your hands off of her if you'd like to keep them" he growled. His anger was high and he as he pulled out his gun he wasn't sure if they live even if they'd listen.

Victor made eye contact with violet and a look of relief covered her face lowering the anger coursing through his body.

The men turned and victor watched as they paled when they realised who he was. Victor had a reputation and you don't touch what was his. Violet was his even if she don't know it yet and that meant they had no right to touch her.

"Let her go" victor growled through clenched teeth" watching as their hands feel from where they previously rested on violet.

"Violet sweetheart, go wait on the street for me please, stay in the light" he directed towards her shaking frame.

Violet nodded before running out of the alley into the light.

Victors eyes refocused on the men in front of him, his mind made up with how she reacted.

Victor lowed his gun towards his body. The men's face relaxed softly but refused to drop eye contact from victor. Victor chuckled to himself, they thought they were going to get away with what they've done. Victor doesn't let others wrong him then breathe.

Slipping on his silencer victor raised his gun once again and watched the men pale before shooting on in the head at the other attempted to run. The man made it a meter before victor had a bullet lodge in the back of his head.

Victor stepped over the body at his feet before walking out of the alley way. Violet was standing under the post light doing exactly what he asked and he was proud. A look of relief crossed her face again as if she wasn't quite sure he'd come out of there before smiling brightly at him. Victors chest squeezed and he thought of how he couldn't wait to get more of those smiles from her.

The edges of his lip rose as she walked towards him, huddled close enough to touch as they began to rest of the walk to her apartment. It turned out victor didn't need flowers yet but shooting someone definitely was the way to approach her.


End file.
